La historia de Bastet
by Snape's Snake
Summary: Una apacible tarde de otoño, Severus cuenta una historia que se remonta varios meses atrás. Desde entonces, su vida y la de Harry han cambiado mucho. Advertencias: Slash. Snarry.


**Nota de autora:**

Quería escribir un one-shot, quería que fuera un Snarry, y quería que saliera un gato. Todo se me fue complicando y acabaron surgiendo más personajes y diversas cosas, una de ellas me parece una muy buena actitud para alguien como Harry, que ha sido criado por una familia de indeseables.

Mis agradecimientos son para Bastet, que es mi linda gatita pero a la que le he cambiado el pelaje y el nombre para preservar su privacidad. Es que es muy tímida ;) y, por supuesto, para mi amiga ItrustSeverus, por sus beteos, sus consejos y su siempre soberana paciencia.

Gracias a las dos, cariñitos míos :)

**Disclaimer:**

Severus y Harry son creaciones de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo les he puesto a vivir juntos, ¡cómo si eso hubiera sido posible!

* * *

><p><strong>La historia de Bastet<strong>

La gata se afanaba en la limpieza de sus pequeños en la hora de su baño vespertino. Con insistencia y, al mismo tiempo, con extrema delicadeza, lamía los pequeños cuerpos peludos de apenas una semana de vida. De rodillas junto al cesto donde descansaban los animalillos, una niña de apenas seis años y de largos cabellos castaños, miraba embelesada a la familia felina; pero fue el niño, a su izquierda, quien habló primero.

—¿Se van a quedar? —Le preguntó al hombre que se sentaba en una silla justo detrás de ellos.

—¿Tú quieres que se queden? —dijo él con su voz suave y profunda, mientras sus negras pupilas le observaban con curiosidad.

El niño, de unos nueve años, se encogió de hombros con expresión vacía y volvió a centrar su atención en el cesto.

—Cuéntanos la historia de Bastet —solicitó entonces la niña.

—Os la he contado muchas veces ya —contestó él, fingiendo que no le complacía explicarla.

—Por favor, Severus —rogó.

Tras un sonoro suspiro, el hombre, de expresión severa y rostro adusto, asintió. Ambos niños se sentaron en el suelo, frente a él, sin alejarse demasiado de los gatitos, a la espera de que empezara su relato.

—Como ya sabéis, era Nochebuena, y yo estaba esperando en el salón a que Harry llegara del trabajo. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando apareció por la puerta calado hasta los huesos. «Mira qué he traído, Severus» me dijo, sonriendo y con la lluvia chorreándole por la cara. «¿No conoces ningún hechizo para mantenerte a resguardo de la lluvia?» le recriminé, mientras señalaba el suelo a su alrededor, en el que se estaba formando un enorme charco. «Mira, mira qué me he encontrado» volvió a decir, ignorando mi más que acertada recomendación. Me acerqué a él y observé lo que me señalaba. De entre sus ropajes surgió la carita peluda y con largos bigotes de un gatito gris de apenas tres meses…

—¿Gris? —intervino la niña, interrumpiendo su relato—. Bastet no es gris.

—No, pero cuando llegó a casa estaba tan sucia que parecía gris.

—Ah.

—Bien, sigo: el gatito era tan pequeño que casi no podía verlo así que, para mi desgracia, me acerqué demasiado a él, despertó de pronto y me soltó un zarpazo en plena nariz.

La niña se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando disimular su risa, y el niño, algo más comedido, sonrió de medio lado.

—Veo que os hace mucha gracia —dijo el hombre—. A Harry también se la hizo. «Debe haberse asustado de tu enorme nariz» se mofó de mí. «No debiste acercarte tanto» me advirtió demasiado tarde. «¡Maldito gato!» grité, «y maldito tú, que me has pedido que mirara». Harry seguía riendo, divertido. Yo me puse de mal humor y me froté mi magullado apéndice. Y entonces me explicó que se lo había encontrado en un callejón. «Pobrecito», dijo «estaba muy mojado, y seguro que tiene mucha hambre». Yo protesté, por supuesto, le advertí que no debía haberlo traído. Él insistió en que le dio mucha pena y que no podía dejarlo allí. «Bobadas, claro que podías» le contesté en mi tono más cortante. «Está bien, podía, pero no he querido». Y tras decir esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó del salón hasta llegar a la cocina, mojando todo el recibidor a su paso. Harry es un descarado, espero que nunca sigáis su ejemplo —los niños negaron al unísono, como hipnotizados por su voz—. El caso es que tuve que ir tras él, limpiando todo cuanto ensuciaba de agua y de barro y me lo encontré frente al fregadero de la cocina cogiendo al gatito por los costados y haciéndole carantoñas. Me pareció muy peligroso, sobre todo porque el gato no paraba de lanzar zarpadas a diestro y siniestro, asustado, y se lo advertí: «No te acerques tanto a él, Harry. Si te muerde, ves a saber qué enfermedad te puede transmitir». Me llamó exagerado y no sé cuantas cosas más, y que él sabía lo que hacía porque de pequeño la señora Figg le había contado la vida y milagros de todos sus gatos. Pero entonces, desmintiendo todo lo anterior, dijo la cosa más absurda que oí jamás: «Voy a bañarle». Todo el mundo sabe que a los gatos no les gusta que los bañen —se acercó un poco a los niños para bajar la voz y hablar en tono confidencial—. Bueno, todo el mundo menos Harry y la señora Figg, al parecer —los niños rieron divertidos y Severus volvió a sentarse muy erguido en su silla—. El caso es que cuando se lo fui a decir me interrumpió. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Sabéis lo mucho que detesto que me interrumpan así que después de que me llamara «el mayor experto en gatos» en tono de burla, le dejé hacer y me marché al salón para seguir leyendo mi libro. Pero la tranquilidad me duró muy poco, porque de pronto empecé a escuchar gritos y rabiosos maullidos, así que me armé de paciencia, coloqué el punto en mi libro y volví a la cocina para encontrarme un pandemónium.

—¿Qué es un "pandemano"? —preguntó la niña.

—Un pandemónium, tontaina —le corrigió el niño.

—Retira eso ahora mismo, Roger —le riñó Severus—. Y discúlpate.

El chico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y musitó:

—Lo retiro.

—No le hables al cuello de tu túnica, sino a Amanda.

Roger alzó el rostro, enrojecido, y repitió:

—Lo retiro, Amanda. Perdona.

—Ah, vale —contestó la niña, con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia.

El hombre, en apariencia satisfecho, se dirigió directamente a ella.

—En resumen: me encontré la cocina hecha un desastre; el gato, mojado y lleno de espuma, corría como loco; a Harry le sangraban varios arañazos y una mordedura que lucía en el brazo, y gritaba histérico mientras perseguía al animalillo por todas partes. Como comprenderéis tuve que poner paz. Alcé mi varita y detuve las correrías del gatito gris. Le dejé paralizado y le levité por el aire hasta que conseguí agarrarle por el pescuezo. Con otro experto movimiento de mi varita le acabé de limpiar, le sequé, descubriendo que su manto era blanco con manchas marrones y negras, y me giré con él en la mano para contemplar a Harry. «Gracias, Severus. Se me ha escapado» dijo, a lo que yo le contesté: «Ya, se te ha escapado. Porque no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a los gatos no les gusta el agua, ¿a que no?». Puso cara de consternación, ya sabéis esa expresión que pone entre la pena y la rabia, cuando sabe que yo tengo razón y que él está equivocado.

Los niños rieron abiertamente de nuevo.

—Harry se quejó, por supuesto: «Si me lo hubieras dicho me habría evitado un mordisco». Me reí de él un rato, y le recriminé que no hubiera querido escucharme, pero le prometí que le curaría después de darle un poco de leche a la gatita. «¿Cómo sabes que es una gata?» me preguntó. Le miré con fingida incredulidad y dije «¿Es que no te enseñó nada la señora Figg?». Viendo su expresión, culpable y ofendida a un tiempo, me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca había escuchado a la pobre mujer, así que, en mi tono más condescendiente le indiqué la evidencia de que sólo las hembras pueden ser tricolor. Soltó un bufido molesto pero no dijo nada y fue a por un cuenco que llenó de leche. En cuanto solté a la gatita, intentó huir pero no la dejé, la mantuve paralizada hasta que probó algo de la leche, aunque seguía tan asustada que no quiso beber demasiado. Decidimos llevarla al salón, un lugar mucho más acogedor que la cocina, y allí hice aparecer un cesto con mantas y una pequeña cajita con arena para gatos. Dejé al animalillo bajo las mantas y Harry y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, fingiendo que no había nadie más con nosotros en casa. Cuando le hube curado la mordedura y los arañazos con díctamo volví a coger mi libro y me dediqué a la lectura. «¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?» me susurró Harry al oído, supongo que con la idea de que la gata no nos entendiera. Como si eso fuera posible, ¿verdad? Le dije que había que dejar que se acostumbrara a nosotros, que debíamos dejarla inspeccionar por su cuenta. «Cuando sepa que no vamos a hacerle daño dejará de tenernos miedo, pero es ella quien decidirá cuándo ha llegado el momento». Y aunque mi intención era pasar un rato tranquilo, leyendo, me fue imposible, porque Harry es casi como vosotros, incapaz de mantenerse quieto en un lugar, o simplemente calladito, así que empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas sobre cómo sabía yo todo lo que sabía de los gatos y por qué, y cuándo y dónde…

Los niños se rieron de nuevo, y Amanda descruzó las piernas para levantar las rodillas y así poder agarrárselas, balanceándose un poco con una sonrisa feliz en su bonito rostro de ojos acaramelados.

—Y, ¿qué pasó luego? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Ya lo sabes —le dijo Roger—. Deja que lo cuente a su manera y no interrumpas más.

El hombre miró al pequeño con expresión interesada, pero en esa ocasión no le riñó, simplemente continuó con su relato.

—Llevábamos un buen rato hablando cuando…

—Os gusta mucho hablar, ¿verdad? —Le interrumpió esta vez el niño. Cuando le miró con sus profundos ojos negros, Roger, de cristalina mirada azul, se sonrojó—. Harry y tú, quiero decir. Os gusta mucho hablar entre vosotros.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —dijo el hombre—. Nos gusta mucho hacer cosas juntos, en general. Y ahora que estáis vosotros aquí, también nos gusta hacer cosas con vosotros.

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Quién interrumpe ahora, Rogie? —Le recriminó Amanda.

—No me llames Rogie —el niño giró el rostro, intentando ocultarse de la mirada de Severus y de la niña.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre tras un momento de silencio—, ¿queréis saber qué pasó con los regalos?

—Sí, sí —dijo la niña, dando pequeños saltitos sentada en el suelo—. Yo quiero saberlo, sí.

—Pero si ya lo sabes —gruñó Roger con fastidio.

—Pero quiero oírlo.

—No discutáis —les advirtió Severus. Cuando los niños volvieron a callarse y a prestarle total atención, continuó—: Bien, pues Harry y yo cenamos y luego estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde, y cuando nos fuimos a la cama, la gatita había salido a inspeccionar varias veces, pero cuando detectaba un movimiento por nuestra parte corría a su cesto, a ocultarse bajo las mantas. Pasamos una noche muy tranquila y a la mañana siguiente, Harry, como siempre en Navidad, bajó entusiasmado al salón para mirar qué regalos había bajo el árbol. Todavía recuerdo su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los regalos estaban abiertos, los papeles de envolver rotos y los dos jerseys que nos regaló la señora Weasley estaban completamente deshilachados. Me puse a reír sin poder evitarlo. «¿De qué te ríes?» me preguntó, con parte de la lana del jersey de color verde, que con toda seguridad sería para mí, en la mano, como si esa imagen no fuera lo bastante irrisoria por sí misma. «Mira cómo lo ha dejado todo» se quejó, «¿qué le vamos a decir a la señora Weasley?» Ponía una expresión turbada tan divertida que no pude evitar burlarme de él: «Pues habrá que decirle la verdad, que tenemos una gata con buen gusto». Me acerqué a él, y cuando levantó el otro jersey, nos encontramos al pequeño demonio culpable de todo aquel alboroto durmiendo a pierna suelta, con un brazo sobre su cabeza, y enseñándonos la barriga. Esa imagen suavizó el rostro de Harry de modo… bueno, muy rápido. Se le pasó el enfado enseguida y se puso a pensar nombres, menos mal que no le dejé ponerle el que él quería, "Bolita de pelo". Evidentemente tuve que dejarle claro que si acabábamos por quedárnosla jamás le pondría un nombre tan ridículo. Así que mientras él seguía pensando nombres para Bastet, busqué mi regalo bajo el árbol. Encontré un paquete grande y que estaba intacto. «No ha tocado este» le dije a Harry, «¿para quién es?»

—Era tu regalo, ¿verdad? —dijo Amanda.

—Sí, era el regalo de Harry para mí.

—¿Y te gustó?

—Claro que sí, es mi caja de pociones para emergencias. Hecha en Egipto con huesos de la cola de una esfinge. Es una verdadera joya.

—¿Por qué no tocó tu regalo? —preguntó Roger con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —contestó Severus—. Quizá reconoció el olor de Harry en él. Lo cierto es que se levantó de entre la lana de los jerseys destrozados, se estiró maullando como si estuviera en su propia casa y cuando le mostré la caja, la marcó como propia.

—Me gusta cuando hace eso —dijo Amanda mirando a la gata, que reposaba, contemplándoles con sus claros ojos verdes, mientras los gatitos dormían apretujados junto a ella en el cesto—, cuando se frota contra las cosas para dejarles su olor. O cuando choca su cabeza contra la mía.

—Eso es para indicar que te considera de su familia —aclaró Severus.

La niña rió encantada, se lanzó hacia adelante y chocó su frente contra la de Roger.

—Te he marcado, ahora eres mi hermano.

—Yo no soy tu hermano —protestó el niño, enfurruñado—. Nosotros no somos ninguna familia.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Roger? —preguntó el hombre, muy serio.

—Porque es verdad. Amanda y yo no somos hermanos.

—¿Porque no tenéis los mismos padres?

—Yo no tengo padres —soltó con rencor el pequeño.

—Entiendo —dijo Severus—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Harry también es huérfano como vosotros. Tampoco tiene padres.

—¿No son los que están con él en la foto que tiene en su mesilla de noche? —preguntó Roger.

—Esa es la foto que tú le regalaste aquella Navidad, ¿verdad, Severus? —intervino Amanda.

—Sí, es ésa. Por circunstancias que no vienen al caso yo tenía una parte de la fotografía y él tenía la otra, así que la hice arreglar y se la regalé. Pero esa foto, Roger, es de cuando Harry era muy pequeño. Sus padres murieron cuando apenas tenía un año. Tuvo que vivir con sus tíos, pero ellos… bueno, ellos no le querían en su casa, le trataban como si fuera un sirviente. Y entonces, cuando cumplió los once años, vino a Hogwarts.

—¿Allí fue dónde os conocisteis? —preguntó interesado el niño.

—Sí, fue allí —admitió Severus a regañadientes—. Pero no es importante que me conociera a mí, sino que conoció a sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—Ron y Hermione son novios —anunció Amanda.

—Todos los sabemos, Amanda —le reprochó Roger, haciéndole un gesto para que callara. La niña le sacó la lengua—. Pero ellos son sus amigos, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Weasley y Granger fueron los hermanos que Harry nunca tuvo. Les quiere como a nadie, y los Weasley han sido siempre una familia para él. Poco importa que el señor y la señora Weasley no sean sus padres en realidad. Ellos le quieren como a un hijo. Y Harry también les quiere. Nadie puede impedirte que consideres a alguien de tu familia, tanto si tiene tu misma sangre como si no.

El niño se quedó en silencio, con expresión pensativa.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Amanda—. ¿Tú quieres a Harry como a un hermano?

El hombre dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Lo que siento por él es distinto —admitió al fin.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque ellos también son novios, tonta —dijo Roger.

—Ah… Y a nosotros, ¿nos quieres?

Los dulces ojos acaramelados de la niña se centraron en la negra figura frente a ella. En esta ocasión, los azules de Roger, con una evidente mirada de ansiedad en ellos, también le observaron con fijeza. Severus se sintió muy incómodo ante la pregunta, sin saber qué responder exactamente.

—Os lo explicaré de otro modo —dijo—. ¿Vosotros creéis que yo le haría daño a Bastet, o a alguno de sus gatitos?

Cuando ambos niños hubieron negado con la cabeza, Severus acercó una de sus grandes manos, inclinándose hacia adelante, al cesto de los gatos, con la evidente intención de tocar a alguno de ellos. La gata tricolor, en un rápido movimiento, se levantó, colocándose frente a su camada, bufó y lanzó un zarpazo a la mano intrusa, pero el hombre la retiró antes de que llegara a arañarle.

—¿Habéis visto lo que ha hecho? —Los dos niños asintieron, sorprendidos por la reacción del animalillo—. Ha protegido a sus hijos de mí. Y lo haría de cualquiera, poniéndose en peligro si fuera necesario, dando su vida por ellos. Eso es lo que haríamos Harry y yo por vosotros. Nos enfrentaríamos a cualquiera por defenderos. A cualquiera. Amigo o enemigo.

—Ya —gruñó Roger, con la mirada encendida—. ¿Y al chico nuevo? ¿A él también vais a defenderle?

Severus se reclinó de nuevo en el respaldo de su silla.

—Michael formará parte de nuestra familia también —y tras una pequeña pausa, aclaró—, si él quiere.

De pronto, una cabeza de cabellos negros despeinados se asomó por la puerta.

—Niños. Hora de irse a la cama —dijo, con voz animada.

Los tres dirigieron sus rostros hacia el joven de ojos verdes, que les miraba sonriente.

—Severus nos ha contado cómo conocisteis a Bastet.

—¿Otra vez? —Se acercó al hombre y apoyó los brazos en sus hombros, dejando reposar su rostro junto al de él, mejilla contra mejilla—. ¿Nunca te cansas de burlarte de mi poca experiencia con los gatos?

—¿Sólo de tu poca experiencia en ese campo, Harry?

—No seas malo —le recriminó, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Le plantificó un beso rápido en la mejilla y luego se dirigió de nuevo a los niños que seguían sentados en el suelo, mirándoles a ambos—. Vamos, dadle las buenas noches a Severus. Ahora subiré yo para arroparos, ¿vale?

Amanda se levantó de un salto, se acercó a ambos hombres y le dio un beso en la mejilla al más mayor.

—Buenas noches, Severus.

—Buenas noches, Amanda —le respondió él.

La niña se giró hacia el cesto a sus espaldas.

—Buenas noches, Bastet. Buenas noches, gatitos —y dicho esto les lanzó un beso con la mano a los animalillos.

Roger puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó del suelo y al pasar junto a Harry susurró un quedo "Buenas noches, Severus", al que el hombre respondió con un suave:

—Buenas noches, Roger.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry suspiró junto al oído derecho del otro hombre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con tanto gato, Severus?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Habrá que buscarles un hogar, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que estamos intentando inculcar a los niños que nosotros somos su familia y que esta casa en un verdadero hogar para ellos, es un poco contradictorio que separemos a Bastet de su camada, ¿no crees?

—¿Pretendes quedarte con todos? —Harry se irguió tras el hombre, rodeó la silla y se sentó sobre las rodillas de Severus, abrazándose a su cuello—. Son cinco gatos más. ¿Y qué pasará en el próximo celo?

—Por eso no debes preocuparte —le contestó el otro hombre, sujetándole firmemente por la cintura—. Bastet y yo hemos mejorado la poción y creo que podrá disfrutar de la compañía de los machos sin tener que regresar "cargada" a casa.

—Ya, Bastet y tú.

—Sí, además, al menos de momento, no tenemos que hacer nada. Lo mejor es que las camadas pasen el máximo de tiempo posible con la madre, así les enseña a comportarse y les alimenta como es debido.

—Está bien.

—Oh, y no te lo he dicho —añadió ladino—, pero los niños han estado pensando unos cuantos nombres. Además, tener animales es una buena manera de que aprendan a hacerse responsables. ¿Por qué crees que en Hogwarts permiten tener una mascota?

—Vale, vale, ya he dicho que de acuerdo —el joven se recostó contra el pecho del hombre y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el más mayor comentó:

—Roger está preocupado por la llegada de Michael.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza para encararse con él.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No abiertamente, por supuesto, pero es evidente que le incomoda.

—¿Crees que teme ser… desplazado? No parecía tener esas dudas cuando acogimos a Amanda.

—Eso fue distinto, Harry. Amanda es una niña y es menor que él. Creo que se siente amenazado por el hecho de que Michael es de su edad, y es un chico.

—Michael nos necesita, Severus, ahora no podemos echarnos atrás. Sabes de primera mano lo que significa ser criado por unos padres que no aceptan tu condición de mago.

—Claro que lo sé, y no estoy diciendo que nos echemos atrás. Digo que hay que tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Roger al respecto. Es muy duro crecer sabiendo que tus padres son mortífagos convictos acusados de crímenes de guerra. ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho hoy? Que él no tiene padres. Sigo creyendo que en su caso yo no soy el más indicado para criarle y…

—¿Por qué no? —Harry se irguió sobre las rodillas del otro hombre, apartándose un poco pero manteniendo una mano apoyada en su hombro—. Esto ya lo hablamos en su día, Severus. Fuiste un mortífago, lo "fuiste", en pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Y le contaste todo lo referente a la Marca Tenebrosa y lo que implica llevarla. Creo que precisamente por todo eso eres el más indicado para hacerle entender que a veces se cometen errores, y que enmendarlos está en nuestra mano, como hiciste tú.

—Sé lo que opinas del tema, Harry pero…

—Pero nada —le puso un dedo, para hacerle callar, en la comisura de los labios y clavó su verde mirada en los ojos negros e insondables—. Yo sé lo especial que Roger es para ti. Lo mucho que te preocupas por él, lo mucho que te importa. Y estoy convencido de que él te adora, sólo que ambos sois unos cabezotas reservados. Ya que eres el adulto, deberías ser tú quien diera el primer paso y le demostraras lo mucho que le quieres.

Severus se removió incómodo bajo el chico.

—Yo no sé expresar esas cosas.

—Tonterías —y sin darle opción a decir nada más, enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello negro y juntó sus labios. Pronto, la demandante boca de Severus se apoderó de la de Harry, mordisqueando la carnosidad rosácea hasta quedarse sin aliento—. ¿Lo ves? —dijo el joven una vez liberado—. Sabes expresar perfectamente lo que quieres.

—Contigo es distinto —admitió el hombre—. Sé que no vas a rechazarme. Estás loco por mí.

El joven ex Gryffindor rió por lo bajo y quiso volver a besarle, pero una voz infantil, proveniente de la puerta, justo a sus espaldas, interrumpió su movimiento.

—Harry…

Ambos hombres se giraron en esa dirección y vieron a la pequeña Amanda que, cubierta con su camisón de unicornios, les contemplaba haciendo pucheros.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —preguntó Harry, y acto seguido quiso justificar su retraso—. Iba a subir enseguida a daros las buenas noches.

—No encuentro a Poopo —rezongó la niña, frotándose el ojo derecho con el puño.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Severus, con el ceño fruncido.

—Poopo es el baku de peluche que le regalamos para su cumpleaños —explicó Harry, bajándose de sus rodillas y yendo en busca de la niña con los brazos extendidos.

—No lo encuentro, y no puedo dormir sin Poopo —Amanda se dejó izar por el joven y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—¿Y no eres un poco mayor para dormir con peluches? —Le recriminó Severus, que puso cara de inocencia cuando se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Harry.

—¿Le has preguntado a Roger si lo ha visto, cariño?

—Ha dicho que él no quería perder el tiempo en "chichilladas" —la niña bostezó ostensiblemente y recostó la cabeza en otro ángulo—. ¿Qué son "chichilladas"?

—No te preocupes, Amanda —dijo Harry, saliendo por la puerta e ignorando la pregunta de la pequeña—. Vamos a tu cuarto y lo convocamos con mi varita, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo último que pudo escuchar Severus fue el soñoliento "de acuerdo" que salió de boca de la niña en mitad de otro bostezo. Se giró hacia la gata tricolor, que seguía en su cesto, con los ojos cerrados y su camada descansando a su alrededor.

—Bueno, no todo lo hago mal. He conseguido convencer a Harry para que te quedaras con tus pequeños.

Como si el animal comprendiera que hablaban con él, abrió los ojos, de un profundo color verde, y los clavó en el rostro del hombre para, acto seguido, soltar un largo maullido.

—De nada, Bastet —le contestó Severus—. Aunque no sé si podré evitar que tus gatitos tengan nombres tan ridículos como Poopo.

La respuesta fue un maullido más corto y quedo que el anterior y la gata volvió a cerrar los ojos y a recostarse para dormir.

Severus se levantó de su silla, se acercó a la puerta y, con un sutil movimiento de varita, convocó un hechizo para mantener la alta temperatura de la habitación y apagar la luz. Subió las escaleras con el cuerpo cansado y la mente llena de preocupaciones. Le inquietaba el chico, Roger, y aún le inquietaba más el tener que recibir a un nuevo miembro en la familia que estaba construyendo con Harry.

Pensar que todo había empezado con la llegada de la gata que había dejado atrás le hizo sonreír de medio lado. Harry le había obligado a soportar a la pequeña felina durante días, aunque "obligado" no era la palabra adecuada. Él había aceptado la presencia de Bastet aquella mañana de Navidad en que se había restregado insistentemente contra su caja, contra el marco de la foto de Harry y también contra las piernas de ambos, sólo que había simulado que no era así. Había fingido que no soportaba tenerla en casa sólo para poder comprobar el entusiasmo de su joven amante para convencerle -de todos los modos que se le ocurrían- de que Bastet debía quedarse.

Supo que estaba perdido cuando una noche, tras regresar pronto del trabajo, Harry le había encontrado haciéndole caricias y mimos al animalillo mientras éste ronroneaba satisfecho, mostrando su barriga y maullando en demanda de más.

Lo supo del mismo modo en que había sabido que aceptaría la presencia del joven Roger Balstrow en sus vidas tras escuchar su historia de boca de Harry.

Severus conocía al padre de Roger, Barry Balstrow, o por lo menos su reputación. No recordaba haber coincidido personalmente con él -no era un mortífago tan importante como para eso-, pero era bien conocido su apetito sádico cuando se trataba de imponer castigos físicos.

Porque Balstrow no era de los que creía que un mago nunca debería enfrentarse físicamente a su enemigo, sobre todo cuando el enemigo en cuestión estaba desarmado y atado a una mesa de tortura, incapaz de defenderse. Había torturado a hombres, a mujeres e incluso a niños, según decían, para sonsacarles información. Lo que Severus no sabía era que su ayudante en esos momentos había sido su esposa, la señora Balstrow, y mucho menos conocía la existencia de ningún hijo.

Harry dijo que no quería ni imaginarse lo que el pequeño Roger había podido llegar a ver. Para su desgracia, Severus no necesitaba de su imaginación para hacerse una idea, y a pesar del evidente deseo que le sobrevino por ayudar a Roger, habían discutido:

—_Yo no soy el más apropiado, Harry —se quejó—. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra mi Marca?_

—_¿Qué quieres decir con "descubra"? —respondió el joven con las mejillas sonrosadas por la acalorada conversación—. Se la enseñarás tú, Severus. Y lo harás el día en que tengamos la entrevista con él._

—_¿Pero es que te has trastocado? ¿Sabes el trauma que podemos causarle al pobre crío si de buenas a primeras le soltamos que el tipo que se presenta voluntario para criarle es un mortífago como su padre?_

—_Ex mortífago, no lo olvides —le advirtió Harry, como siempre hacía—. Pero de acuerdo, tú sabes más que yo de estas cosas así que díselo cuando tú quieras. Pero, díselo. Roger ha pasado ya por tres casas de acogida y no quiero que vaya a una cuarta que no sea la nuestra._

—_Ah, ya lo has decidido —le recriminó Severus—. Mi opinión no cuenta._

—_¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres ayudarle? —preguntó el joven con la desilusión pintada en su rostro._

—_Claro que no… —empezó a decir Severus, consternado._

—_Entonces no hay más que hablar._

Tras decir esto, Harry se marchó del despacho dando un portazo y estuvo un par de horas desaparecido con su escoba. Severus decidió que hablaría con el crío respecto a la maldita marca antes de que se instalara en casa, porque, aunque no había tenido tiempo para mostrar sus dudas al respecto sabía que si alguien podía conseguir que Roger les fuera dado en acogida a pesar de su oscuro pasado, ése era Harry, el Gryffindor más testarudo que había conocido jamás.

Una vez instalado en casa, Roger había resultado ser un niño muy callado e introvertido pero, gracias a Harry, fue abriéndose a ellos de forma paulatina, aunque seguía siendo muy reservado. Severus tenía claro que debía ser él quién hiciera el esfuerzo por acercarse al muchacho, pero le resultaba muy difícil saber mostrar sus sentimientos.

Al pasar por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de los niños pudo escuchar la voz de Harry, que hablaba en susurros. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero se quedó quieto, escuchando, protegido por las sombras del pasillo.

—… has sacado eso?

—Bueno… —contestó la voz de Roger— no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

—¿Darse cuenta de qué?

Eso exactamente era lo que Severus quería saber, así que se acercó un paso más a la habitación, aguzando el oído.

—De que yo… de que yo no soy lo que esperabais. Por eso vino Amanda, la niña perfecta y encantadora —el pequeño utilizó un tono de profunda tristeza—, y ahora vendrá ese otro niño, Michael, para sustituirme. Y si os gusta lo suficiente, a mí me devolveréis al orfanato.

Severus aguantó la respiración sin apenas darse cuenta y esperó la respuesta de Harry, que no tardó en llegar.

—Roger, quiero que quede una cosa muy clara, ¿de acuerdo? —Hubo un momento de silencio—. Bien, aquí nadie va a volver al orfanato. Excepto si tú quieres volver, por supuesto.

—No —fue la rápida respuesta, llena de angustia, del niño—. Yo no quiero volver, pero…

—Menos mal, me había asustado —suspiró Harry. Severus le imaginó con una mano sobre el pecho—. Porque nosotros no queremos que te vayas. Antes, Severus me ha dicho que estabas inquieto por la llegada de Michael, pero no pensábamos que…

—Yo no le dije nada a Severus.

El suave sonido de la risa de Harry llegó hasta el hombre que estaba fuera de la habitación.

—Claro que no, eres tan cabezota como él. Pero Severus es un hombre muy listo, no le hace falta que le digas nada para que él sepa las cosas. Se preocupa muchísimo por ti, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya. Seguro —contestó el niño, en tono escéptico—. A Severus le caigo fatal.

—¿Que le caes fatal? —Harry volvió a reír. Severus pensó que no era buena idea que se burlara de lo que pensaba Roger—. Créeme, cariño, si le cayeras mal, te lo diría. A mí me lo decía constantemente en Hogwarts.

Severus torció el gesto ante esas palabras.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—¿Cómo puede ser que le cayeras mal?

—No lo sé, porque yo era un chico encantador —rió Harry de nuevo—. Igual que tú. Bueno, reconozco que tú lo eres más que yo, con esa preciosa mirada tuya tan azul y melancólica.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No importa. Lo importante es que Severus te quiere muchísimo. Y yo también. No tienes que ser lo que crees que los demás quieren que seas, cielo. Nosotros, todos nosotros, Severus, Amanda y yo, te queremos tal y como eres. Y todos juntos somos una familia, así que no te vas a marchar a ningún lado, ¿vale? Piensa que Michael se sentirá muy solo cuando llegue mañana y entre todos tenemos que hacerle sentir como en su propia casa. Nos ayudarás, ¿verdad? Así me gusta. Ahora duérmete tranquilo, cielo.

Desde fuera de la habitación Severus escuchó el beso que el joven le plantó a Roger en la mejilla, o quizás en la frente, y el sonido de los muelles de la cama, probablemente al bajarse Harry de ella. Estaba a punto de marcharse para no ser descubierto cuando Roger volvió a hablar:

—Nunca me lo ha dicho.

—¿Qué?

La voz de Harry sonó demasiado cerca de la puerta, pero Severus tenía el corazón en un puño, y no se movió del sitio.

—Si me quiere, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho nunca?

El hombre cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de decirle a un niño lo que deseaba oír. No, lo que era evidente que _necesitaba_ oír. Los muelles del colchón crujieron de nuevo.

—Mira, Roger, te contaré un secreto: a mí tampoco suele decírmelo muy a menudo. A no ser que yo se lo sonsaque, claro, pero, ¿sabes qué? Severus tiene muchos modos de demostrarme que me quiere: todas las mañanas, me levante a la hora que me levante, tengo preparado un tazón de leche bien fría y con los cereales muy crujientes, como sabe que a mí me gusta; a veces, cuando discutimos, levanta su ceja izquierda con gesto escéptico, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Bien, pues entonces sé que, aparte de quererme, se siente orgulloso de mí; y las noches en que llego muy tarde después del trabajo, puedo verlo en cómo relaja sus dedos al sujetar el periódico. Y hay un millón de cosas más. Tú también tendrás algunas, ¿qué me dices?

La casa quedó sumida en el silencio, y Severus esperó la respuesta del niño con el corazón acelerado.

—Bueno… —abrió sus ojos negros al escuchar la voz de Roger— mis… mis tostadas del desayuno siempre parecen recién hechas. Y tienen muchísima mantequilla.

—¿Y eso te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo con verdadero entusiasmo.

—¿Lo ves? Y seguro que si lo piensas, encuentras un montón de cosas más que Severus hace por ti. Ese es su modo de expresarlo. Me temo que así son los Slytherins. Ahora duérmete, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches, cielo.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma, Harry?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

Severus se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio donde cogió un libro en espera de que llegara Harry.

Media hora más tarde, con el libro en el regazo y la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, Severus vio entrar a Harry en la habitación. Con apariencia soñolienta y bajo su atenta mirada, empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama.

—¿Se han dormido ya? —Le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó el joven, que se quitó las gafas y se metió bajo las sábanas. Rodó sobre sí mismo, le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo dejó en su propia mesilla de noche, junto a sus lentes, fuera del alcance de Severus.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó el hombre—. Estaba leyendo.

—Vamos, sólo lo fingías —dijo Harry—. Abre las piernas, anda.

Severus hizo lo que le pedía y el chico se colocó entre ellas, recostó la cabeza en el plano vientre del hombre y pasó las manos por entre la parte baja de su espalda y el cojín recostado contra el cabecero, en un extraño abrazo al que Severus se había habituado desde que vivía con Harry.

—Ten cuidado con mis partes más sensibles, algún día me harás daño.

—Mmmm… se está tan cómodo echado aquí. Tan blandito.

—Si no paras de moverte, quizá no acabe tan blandito.

Harry rió contra su cuerpo, haciéndole vibrar por entero y Severus sonrió de medio lado. Se quedaron en silencio, durante el cual el hombre colocó su pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo del chico.

—Mmmm… —gimió Harry— eso me gusta, sí. Estoy tan cansado, que no sé si voy a poder dormir.

—Si no te empeñaras en que la casa reluciera como si fuera de cristal —le recriminó.

—Quiero que los del Ministerio se lleven una buena primera impresión.

—Por supuesto, pero, ¿sabes que puedes hacerlo con magia? —ironizó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Necesito tener las manos ocupadas.

—Ya lo sé. Bueno, intenta dormir —le recomendó.

Al cabo de un momento, Harry volvió a hablar:

—Tenías razón. Roger estaba preocupado por la llegada de Michael, pero espero que después de mi charla se haya quedado más tranquilo. Temía que le volviéramos a llevar al orfanato, ¿te lo puedes creer? Pobrecillo mío.

—La culpa es toda mía, Harry.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—He oído lo que te decía y es evidente que si yo no fuera un gilipollas mezquino todo iría mucho mejor. Te advertí que yo no era el mejor ejemplo.

—Así que estabas espiando —Harry alzó el rostro para contemplar al hombre, pero debía resultarle muy difícil y doloroso porque regresó a su anterior posición—. Ese es un hábito muy feo, Severus.

—Los muggles lo llaman "deformación profesional".

—Pero estás equivocado. No es sólo culpa tuya, es culpa de los dos. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba tan angustiado.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, tema zanjado.

—Está bien. Anda, duerme.

—Mmmm, vale.

Severus se hizo con su varita, que reposaba en su mesilla, para recuperar el libro y seguir leyendo, cuando Harry habló de nuevo:

—Es curioso, Amanda hacía meses que no dormía con un muñeco y en cambio esta noche parece que lo necesitaba. Esto de traer un nuevo miembro a la familia nos pone demasiado nerviosos a todos. Aunque en el fondo no creo que eso sea malo, yo deseaba más que nada tener un hermano, y seguro que me hubiera puesto igual de nervioso que ellos. ¿Y tú? ¿Querías tener hermanos?

Rindiéndose, Severus dejó de nuevo la varita en su mesilla y acarició el cabello negro desordenado del joven abrazado a él.

—Dudo que mis padres volvieran a tocarse después de mi nacimiento, y con toda probabilidad no habrían vuelto a hablarse si mi padre no hubiera adorado discutir, así que… supongo que nunca me lo planteé como una verdadera posibilidad.

—Dios, Severus, ¿siempre fuiste tan pragmático?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo tampoco tenía posibilidad de tener más hermanos, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener uno en lugar de a mi primo Dudley.

Tras un silencio, en el que Severus recapacitó sobre sus respectivos pasados, añadió:

—¿Por eso te identificas con Michael? ¿Por tu relación con los Dursley?

—Es muy duro ser despreciado por tu propia familia sólo por ser diferente. No me sentí realmente querido ni encontré un verdadero hogar hasta que conocí a los Weasley —se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Severus antes de añadir—: Quiero que nosotros seamos los Weasley de Michael.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no. Me niego a ser comparado con Molly.

—Oh, no, no. Yo soy Molly. Tú eres Arthur —rió Harry.

—¿Insinúas que me estoy quedando calvo?

Harry volvió a reír, esta vez intentando sofocar sus carcajadas contra el cuerpo de Severus, provocándole cosquillas. Para intentar disimularlas, el hombre le separó de sí mismo.

—Apártate, vamos. Deja que me recueste.

El chico, sin parar de reír, se retiró lo justo para permitir que el hombre se echara y acto seguido se abrazó de nuevo a él, enredó sus piernas con las largas de Severus, y recostó una mano sobre su pecho.

—Tú eres más atractivo que Arthur.

—Menudo consuelo. Duérmete, por favor. Y cállate ya, no quiero escuchar ninguna otra ofensiva comparación entre Weasley y yo.

—Mmmm, está bien.

Severus sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos.

—Por cierto, Harry —dijo.

—Mmmmm.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Quieres confesar que me has mentido y que los niños no le han puesto nombre a los gatitos?

—Hubiera preferido que no te enteraras de mi pequeño engaño —se quejó Severus.

—¿Y también hubieras preferido que no me enterara de lo que les has contado sobre la familia?

—Merlín, ¿es que siempre te lo tienen que explicar todo? —dijo con fastidio. Tras unos segundos de silencio, añadió—. Harry, ¿duermes?

—Mmmm, mmmm…

—Quiero darte las gracias por lo que le has dicho a Roger sobre mí.

—¿Lo de que eres un Slytherin cabezota?

Severus chasqueó la lengua

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Lo sé, mi amor —se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Lo sé. Y no tienes nada que agradecer. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban dormidos.

Unas grandes y finas manos dieron la vuelta a la página y apareció la imagen móvil de un hombre recostado en una cama que tenía sobre su pecho una gata tricolor y cinco pequeños gatitos que abrían sus boquitas en mudos maullidos. A ambos lados del hombre, un Severus con diez años menos, y también sobre la cama, había dos niños, una niña de cabellos rizados y despeinados que mostraba su mellada sonrisa, y un niño que miraba hacia el objetivo de la cámara, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa.

—¡Eh, Roger! —dijo el muchacho, de ondulado cabello castaño y ojos profundamente verdes, alzando la cabeza del álbum de fotografías—. ¿De cuándo es ésta?

Un joven de unos 17 años, con la diáfana mirada azul se acercó a él y observó la foto que el otro le mostraba.

—Oh, ésta —rió por lo bajo, con la misma expresión de intentar ocultar su risa que lucía en la fotografía—. Ésa fue tomada por Harry la mañana en que llegaste. Severus se despertó sin poder respirar, con toda la camada de Bastet encima. Harry le hechizó para que no pudiera moverse y vino a despertarnos a Amanda y a mí para que nos pusiéramos junto a él en la cama y hacer la foto. Nunca supimos cómo Bastet se lo montó para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Severus. Pobrecilla, se llevó un rapapolvo tremendo, aunque ella lo aceptó muy estoica. Pero Severus la perdonó enseguida, ya sabes lo mucho que la quiere, a ella se lo consiente y se lo perdona todo.

—Cumple con lo que se espera de ella y yo la respeto, si es lo que quieres decir con ese comentario —respondió Severus desde detrás de su periódico.

—Ya, por eso cuando se puso enferma estuviste toda aquella noche despierto acompañándola, ¿no?

—Procuré evitarle el máximo de dolor, que es lo que se espera de un experto pocionista como yo —contestó, bajando el periódico y encarándose con los dos adolescentes que le miraban. Sobre su hombro derecho, en el respaldo del sillón que ocupaba, estaba acurrucada Bastet. Era el lugar donde solía colocarse a aquella hora de la tarde—. Y eso también lo he hecho por vosotros, ¿qué te piensas?

—Bueno, mejor me lo pones: no es sólo que la quieras muchísimo, sino que es evidente que Bastet fue tu primera "hija", por así decirlo.

—¡Qué memez, Roger! —dijo Severus, que alzó el periódico de nuevo para esconder su sonrisa tras él.

Roger se giró hacia el otro muchacho, sonriente, esperando hacerle participar de la diversión de su ocurrencia, pero le encontró con la mirada perdida en la fotografía, que acariciaba por los bordes.

—Yo no me levanté de demasiado buen humor aquella mañana —comentó con voz apenas audible, obligando a Severus y Roger a abrir bien los oídos—. Estaba aterrorizado. Apenas había dormido y no tenía ni idea de si me gustaría vivir aquí. Ni de si yo os gustaría a vosotros.

—Pero nos gustaste.

Los tres hombres y la gata alzaron sus rostros hacia la puerta, donde una preciosa joven de quince años, vestida con una túnica azul, se apoyaba contra el marco. Sonreía con una sonrisa luminosa, mostrando una dentadura casi perfecta y sin las mellas de antaño.

—Claro que nos gustó —añadió Severus, haciendo que las miradas convergieran en él esta vez—, y si crees que no estábamos nerviosos nosotros también, te equivocas.

—Yo volví a dormir con mi muñequito Poopo —confesó Amanda—. Por cierto, ¿dónde fue a parar, Severus?

—Con ese nombre tan horrible, probablemente se tiró por la ventana —se mofó Roger.

Michael rió y Severus fingió no hacerlo.

—El caso es que todos estábamos algo inquietos aquella noche.

—Cierto, y ¿sabes, Michael? —dijo Roger, levantándose del sofá y dejándose caer en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Severus—. Creo que hasta que no llegaste tú, no empezamos a ser una verdadera familia. Todos nosotros, incluida Bastet.

—Sí, parece que la pobrecilla se dio cuenta y por eso se encargó de que nos riéramos a la mañana siguiente —añadió Amanda.

—A costa de Severus —añadió Roger.

—Creía haber dejado claro que nunca debíais reíros de mí, sino de Harry.

—A mí me quedó muy claro cuando llegué —admitió Michael—. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido reírme de ti.

—Gracias, hijo, eres el único que me respeta.

—Eso no es cierto, Sevy —dijo Amanda.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y estarás castigada sin salir dos semanas, jovencita irreverente —la amenazó Severus con su mirada más torva, pero para su gran desconsuelo los tres muchachos se pusieron a reír.

La gata Bastet, notando la tensión del hombre, decidió que era el momento de hacer mutis por el foro, así que saltó al suelo, donde se desperezó, para luego dirigirse con paso elegante al resguardo de su cesto. Allí se apretujó contra uno de sus vástagos, Anpu, que maulló a modo de protesta pero que no se movió del sitio.

Harry apareció en el umbral en ese instante y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

—¿No te había dicho que les avisaras de que la cena estaba lista?

—Ay, sí. Perdóname, Harry —y, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió mirando a su alrededor y, al darse cuenta de que los chicos reían por lo bajo y que Severus ponía cara de consternación, preguntó:

—Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?

—Tus hijos se ríen de mí —admitió Severus desde su sillón—. Eso pasa.

—No nos reímos de ti —terció Roger—, nos reímos contigo.

—Ya. Si fuera veinte años más joven no osaríais mirarme a la cara sin echaros a temblar.

—Doy fe de ello —aportó Harry—. Era terrorífico en el colegio. Sus clases de Pociones eran aburridísimas, pero teníamos tanto miedo de lo que podría hacernos que no nos atrevíamos ni a bostezar.

—Un muermo, vaya.

—Exacto, Amanda. Un muermo. Suerte que nunca quiso volver a Hogwarts, las generaciones venideras pueden estar agradecidas.

—Eso, tú ve metiendo cizaña —Severus se alzó del sillón, se atusó la túnica, dejó caer el periódico en el asiento y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta—. Como buen Gryffindor. ¿Cenamos?

—Vamos, no os enfadéis —rogó Michael.

—No nos enfadamos —dijo Harry—. ¿A que no, cariño? Sólo discutimos un poquito. Es la sal de nuestras vidas.

Retuvo con una mano al hombre, que pasaba junto a él, y le hizo voltearse mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Antes de que Severus pudiera negarse, se encontró en mitad de un beso en los labios, que para su vergüenza, Harry se encargó inmediatamente de profundizar.

—Arggg, por Merlín. Dejadlo ya —se quejó Roger pasando junto a ellos en dirección a la cocina—. ¡Iros a un hotel!

—Sí —corroboró Michael—, ¿es necesario que os beséis tan a menudo?

—¿No eras tú quien pedía que no se enfadaran? —le chinchó Amanda, siguiendo el camino de sus hermanos.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el salón, Harry liberó la boca de Severus pero siguió abrazado a él, alzado de puntillas y mirando fijamente al negro abismo que eran sus ojos.

—¿Sabes una cosa, cariño?

—No —contestó el hombre en un susurro—. Dime, ¿qué cosa?

—Estoy muy satisfecho de cómo han crecido nuestros hijos. ¿Lo estás tú?

Severus alzó la ceja izquierda, posó un beso en los labios carnosos y enrojecidos de su pareja y, agarrándole de la cintura, le acercó más hacia sí y le susurró al oído:

—Si estuviera más orgulloso de esta familia, explotaría —hizo una pausa para reforzar el abrazo y continuó—: Y si se te ocurre decírselo a ellos, serás tú quien explote. ¿Me explico?

Una risotada escapó de la garganta de Harry.

—Te has explicado muy bien.

—¿¡Qué? —gritó Roger desde la cocina—. ¡¿Lo dejáis por ahora y venís a cenar?

—¡Sí! ¡Os estamos esperando! —añadió Michael.

Como para corroborar la urgencia de la llamada, Bastet maulló desde su cesto, se levantó y se marchó del salón. Anpu aprovechó el momento para estirar todo el cuerpo y ponerse más cómodo.

—¡Sí, ya vamos! —contestó Harry.

Se dieron un último beso y se soltaron del abrazo. Severus salió primero, con la dignidad que siempre imponía a su andar, y tras él Harry, que le dio una palmada en el culo y le adelantó.

—Quiero que me demuestres ese orgullo tuyo esta noche, ¿te apetece? —preguntó mirándole de reojo al pasar junto a él.

—Nah, no mucho —contestó Severus mientras él también le palmeaba el culo—. Me apetece más darte una azotaina por haberme llamado muermo. ¡Habrase visto!

—Mmmmm… ¡qué buen plan! —dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo justo antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer de la vista del hombre.

Severus sonrió de lado, negó con la cabeza pensando en el descaro de su pareja y miró hacia el suelo, donde Bastet, sentada con su cola rodeando las patas delanteras, le miraba con su rostro siempre serio.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con este hombre?

Bastet maulló con fuerza y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—A ti también te vuelve loca, ¿verdad?

Otro fuerte maullido fue la respuesta. El antiguo profesor sonrió ampliamente y abrió la puerta para franquearle el paso a la gata, que se apresuró a entrar en la cocina con la larga cola en alto. Cuando entró tras ella, Severus volvía a lucir su habitual rostro adusto, como si su corazón no rebosara de amor por todos los que estaban allí, esperándole sentados a la mesa. Su familia. Su única y verdadera familia.


End file.
